Wolf Pack
by Annaiel
Summary: Sequel to 'Wolf Pups'. The pups have grown. On the brink of what is undoubtedly the most awkward stage of humanish development, they are found by those they thought were lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Pack**

**Ch. 1**

**Well, here it is, the not so awaited sequel to my little hit, Wolf Pups. Nessa, Ven, Hanna and Kris are back, and are about to raise some hell. That is, is hell doesn't find them first. The text in bold are quotes from Otep's 'Perfectly Flawed'**

**I'm so sorry the last chapter of Wolf pups was such unforgivable SHIT. I was just so damn proud of myself for finishing one story, I forgot how to write better than an epileptic monkey with Turrets. I swore it looked better when I wrote it…**

**Hopefully this'll be better, since it brings back everyone's favorite Nobodies… or at least MY favorites.**

_**YOU'RE PERFECTLY FLAWED…**_

Jameson snuck around the back of the house, absolutely horrified that his pretty quarry lives in such abomidable squalor. The place was much too small for, what was it, six people? Good God. In the middle of such repetitious suburbian monotony as well! Then, no matter. It wasn't like his little love was going to be there much longer anyways, if his plan came to fruit.

He picked up a pebble, tossing it at the window. He knew damn well that it was stereotypical and cliché, but its better than risking anything more. Waking the parents when you're planning to wisk away their child to do unspeakable things to their body wasn't entirely good form, or very smart. Even if doing said unspeakable things have a)ben done to them before, a fact you're quite proud of, and b) will confer upon said child an untold amount of riches and luxury undreamt.

There! The light! A shadow!

The hand with the pale, delicate fingers, palm and wrist he'd been waiting for all this time reached for the window latch, peeking just slightly through the heavy curtains. He couldn't help but smile, not smirk, but truly smile as that lovely cerulean hair…

Another hand, this one rough and clawed, grabbed his shirt from the back and forcefully pulled him into the shrubbery. Leaves and twigs left gashes on his cheek as the madman who got him rushed through the bushes and trees, moving fast and far, far away from the house. In passing, he noted how the trees looked like they were screaming as they passed.

"Jameson?" That voice! "I know you're there… Jamie?" His angel! He could barely hear it, but he knew his love called for him.

"VE-" The clawed hand clamped over his mouth. Hair a deeper blue than his darling's fell over his shoulder, but still, the face of his attacker was hidden by the oddest of cloaks. They stopped in a sort of park, hidden by the shadows of night and decay.

"Silence." A wraith, a being made of darkness, walked out of the warped and dead trees, the voice as harsh as it was cold. Shivers went down his spine at the sheer ice in that voice. "Good work, my wolf." Odd. He could have sworn the voice became warmer. A hand reached from the wraith into his captor's hood.

What the hell? Was that a puur? Did they just bloody PURR?

The wraith called his attention from his shock. "Who is it you came to see… Jameson, is it?"

He nodded. The claws were digging holes into his skin.

"Let go, wolf." Gone was the illusion of warmth. His attacker backed off almost instantly, moving to the other's side. The wraith-hand returned to the hood. Shadow fingers exited, tangled in soft-looking tresses of blue that were so achingly familiar. "Easy, my diviner. We will have them back soon enough."

"Who is it you want?" That came out a bit more confrontational than he would have liked. He jumped at the growl from the one called 'Wolf'

The shadow hand dived back into the hood, still covered in blue strands. The growl ceased. The body went limp, obedient.

Jameson, for the first time, felt real fear. Not just for himself, but for his darling. There was no way he could shield them from these dangerous men.

"Our son."

Wait…. 'our'?

_**YOU'RE PERFECTLY INCOMPLETE**_

Nessa, Ven, Kris and Hanna, all still in their pajamas, huddled together near the window.

"I felt it."

"So did I."

"How?"

"Death is unbeatable."

"Evidently not."

"Are you sure it was them?"

"No one shares our scent but them."

"…"

"... And you were going to tell us you can smell people…when, Kris?"

A shrug. "Wasn't important."

"Can you imagine our dear parent's faces when Father comes for us?"

"Are you sure he came for us? I believe he could just breed Papa with another litter if he truly needed pups."

"Why is it the way you worded that more horrifying than anything else so far?"

"Because I'm cool like that, now silence."

"But back to what Nessa said. He's the true nobody. Can't feel a thing. If he found suitable specimens, he'd breed Papa with them without a second thought, therein replacing us, even if we are his biological offspring. How are we so sure that he's come for us?"

"Because it's too risky to come here for them. This world reacts to our blood in terrible ways. It's his blood, not Papa's it warps from. And we all know Papa'd do anything Father commands."

"Do we follow them?"

"NO."

"No? …Who was that at the window, Ven?"

"…. No one."

"… No one? Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Awww. Does Vennie have a … OW, you bastard! That HURT!" But no blows were sent.

"That's the point... Hannie."

"I'm going to kill you dead one day."

"That depends entirely on if I don't strangle you both first, now… Shut. UP! Ven! Who was that?!"

"I told you! NO ONE."

"Was it Jameson?"

"…..B-but.. how?"

"Because I'm not blind. Tell him to stop groping you during class. It's disgusting."

"He GROPES you? Dad's going to go ballistic!"

"Hanna, darling, Dad, or the liar who calls himself that… is now the least of his worries. He's trapped with our birth parents, who are both emotionally off their rockers and hell-bent on revenge, most likely."

"Nessa…"

"Yes, Kris?"

"They're coming."

_**WITH CRACKS IN THE GLASS..**_

They took their hoods off. First the wraith, then Wolf.

He screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolf Pack**

**Ch.2**

**Well, I'd like to take a moment and voice a concern/pet-peeve of mine.**

**Review, damnit. Not 'author alert' Not 'story alert', though those are…alright. REVIEW. In detail, if you can. (No, chibibunny-chan, half-muddled gibberish involving turning me into a wolf does NOT count as detail.)**

**Thank you. Lyrics from Aiden's 'Believe'**

**This is going to be rather short, since my mind died on the way to Yosemite. I promise to clear **_**some**_** things up that had been kind of skimmed over last chapter. Silly me assuming you guys would catch most of the stuff I had put, but then deleted. **

_**LYING FACE DOWN **_

Sora swore he heard talking from the kid's rooms.

Since he took his duty as male-mother-figure-type-thing very seriously, he got up and went to go see what could possibly warrant their staying up so late. Bed-time for the kids was at nine, weekend and week-day, no exceptions. It was nearly midnight. Heads will roll… metaphorically speaking of course… he'd never even hit his children.

Riku, on the other hand, didn't understand why they had to interrupt his getting a blow-job because of it. The kids were fine. They always were fine. Yeah, he heard them talking, but…

Wait. Hold up. Talking? All of them? Ven hardly spoke, having that creepy mind-thing he does. Kris never ever, EVER spoke more than four words. If they were all talking… something very, extremely, horribly important must have happened. Was the world going to end… again?

Sora opened the door slowly, peeking into the room divided for the kids into individual quarters. They had adamantly refused to be split up, and Sora reasoned that since all they had was each other, it wouldn't be too much trouble to just let them stay together. Riku smiled at the memory of Sora's secondary brand of… reasoning, when that explanation didn't fly.

They were all asleep, curled up into balls on their respective beds. Riku always wondered why they always slept like that, curled up like puppies, their sheets forming soft makeshift nests. He thought if just one or two of them slept like that, it'd be cute, (even if they were twelve…) but they all did. All four of them slept wrapped up in nests, heads on crossed wrists… that is, if they didn't all squeeze onto one bed somehow, as they did on more than one occasion. It wasn't the first time Riku wondered exactly who these kids' birth parents were and what they were like… and what the hell was wrong with them.

Besides the obvious (Ven's ability to mind-fuck a person at a glance, Kris's penchant for blood and broken bones… just for examples) these were good kids. All of them were getting darn near straight A's, Nessa and Ven at the prep school, Hanna and Kris at the public. They haven't been arrested. (… yet. He was deep in a long-running bet with Leon, Tifa and Cloud on which one would be sent downtown first, without Sora's knowledge, of course. His money was on Kris.) It wasn't obvious, but under their cold, uncaring, vicious faces, they were still just kids, wanting a parent to tell them right from wrong and that they did something right. (Just don't let them know you've figured that out. Nessa just may kill you, or make Kris do it. She almost sent Sora to the hospital when he mentioned it in passing. How, exactly, she got a hold of those arsenic and cyanide pills is still a complete mystery.)

He learned quick to hate their parents, part of him not wanting to know what kind of heartless being it took to toss out four helpless babies. He and Sora had adopted then when they were around five-going-on-fifteen, but the sisters had said that they were dropped off there as babes in blankets. The pair weren't given any more details than that sole tidbit, the nuns all claming up when they asked exactly how or by who. One even said 'Well, I think it would be obvious…'

_**LYING FACE DOWN **_

Ven smirked from under the covers, hidden from Riku's view. _Heartless being?_ _Oh, if only you knew._

_**IN THE GUTTER NOW, SO DAMN PROUD**_

Jameson sputtered, spitting out the clods of dirt and grass that had lodged themselves in between his teeth and up his nose when Wolf had forcefully shoved his face into the dirt to shut him up. Not an entirely pleasant experience. Even less so when he felt something warm dripped down his face… He shoved down the urge to groan when a red drop fell on the leaves. Great, all he wanted was just another broken nose. How the hell was he going to explain this to Father? 'Oh, I ran into Xemnas, y'know, the one who tried to kill the world a decade ago?' Oh, yes, that's SO going to go over well...

"Now, are you done screaming?" He remembered why he was screaming in the first place as he looked back up at the now-hoodless wraith, nodding. He knew well his eyes were full with fear, but, really, it was no use to hide it. One is not confronted by the most terrifying villain in recent history and keeps up with a straight face. Especially if he was supposed to be dead… doubly so if he looked like an older version of your lover.

_How had I not noticed? Hell, I spend all of class staring at him!_

"Who is it you were there to see, Jameson? Surely not the... adults, using the term in extreme looseness." The ice had returned full force. _Xemnas. His name… Xemnas. The other… who is the other?_

"V-Ven." He registered the look of sheer relief in Wolf's golden eyes, capturing him completely in their glowing depths, before a booted foot met with his cheek. HARD.

"What're you looking at?" Ice made way for venom. _Possessive. Territorial. _Xemnas gripped Wolf's hips, one black-sleeved arm laid nonchalantly on the curve of his subordinate's backside. _'Mine'. _His mind spun, his jaw dropping father with each revelation.

_They're obviously lovers…_

_They said 'Our son'… _

_But... both of them are male…_ For a moment, he wondered why that bothered him, given that he, himself, was male and so was his lover.

_Nessa looks like Wolf. Ven looks like Xemnas. The others seem to be mixes… Only one way to get a mix…_

_No fucking way. _

_**I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW**_

Ven stood once more at the window, his leader, comrade, classmate and sister at his side. Both were silent.

Ven grimaced, fist clenching at his side. His eyes closed.

"He knows." He turns to Nessa, whose own eyes, golden to his amber, were solemn and dimmed. "He knows who our parents are."

Gold orbs blazed, thin lips snarled… then calmed, the hint of a smile playing in the shadows.

"If he is worth this, his heart will still be beating for you, brother."

_**IT'S MY FAULT, IT'S MY FAULT.**_

**Well, I hope this clears some things up.**

**Pups are twelve. They're physical growth speed makes them look 17.**

**Nessa and Ven go to a prodigious preparatory school on a full-ride scholarship they got for their birthday from the headmaster. Hanna and Kris attend the public school. **

**Jameson 33 Ven. He absolutely freaking adores the pup. **

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolf Pack Ch. 3**

**Not mine. The quadruplets from the seventh level of hell are, though.**

**Note: This chapter is more focusing on the interactions between the pups and their foster parents…. Jameson and his dumb ass are going to wait to the next one.**

They hated them. It was a deep and abiding hatred that let it be known quite often. Every touch, every cooing word made their very skin crawl with disgust. Like slime across a plane of glass, it left an oozing path that is hard to get rid of. Kris snarled if Riku got too close. Ven gave Sora a migraine whenever the weakling even mentioned anything that displeased him. Hanna, with her doe-like eyes and false air of innocence, got Riku nearly arrested four times. And Nessa, their leader, the worst of all, commanded every action.

If asked, by someone they knew from Before, their reasoning would be simple.

How dare they.

How dare they assume that because their names are on that gods-forsaken piece of paper, that the four would forget? It is hard to forget when someone murders your entire family. It is even harder when that someone is called a hero for it.

Of course, Sora and Riku had no clue who they adopted. All they could fathom was that these four were pure and honest trouble.

Kris was the biggest headache, at least for a while in their dim and simple views. He kept getting sent home for 'fighting'. What the school had yet to realize is that with Kris, it's not fighting… it's a one-sided annihilation. The boy is a monster, through and through, and the only ones who can have a hope of muzzling him are his siblings, only one of whom go to his school. And she was the gentlest one, Sora's reluctant little baby girl.

It wasn't until the children hit their teens that the pair realized that it's not Kris.

It's Nessa.

Nessa was the leader in their little pack. She called every single shot. She made every infintesimal call.

And, the kicker was that she was never wrong, had never lost, not even to any authority that attempted to track them down. The girl is a brilliant mastermind of strategy and dominance. She got close though, and Riku once found himself crossing his fingers that she'd slip up. God knows they could do without her masterful chaos for a while. If she had been caught, tried, and impossibly found guilty of that particular crime, maybe Sora and he could have a hope in hell of fixing the other three.

They never understood that this kind of broken could never become whole again.

Every day began the same. Hanna would wake up first and gently rouse the others, even if Ven was notoriously **not** a morning person. They'd peacefully take turns using the bathroom, brushing their teeth all at the same time once everyone went through. This always creeped Sora out a little, since the first two hours in a house as filled as theirs should be chaos, right? But, no, it was almost perfectly silent until the four dutifully walked upstairs for breakfast, dressed for their respective school. Ven and Nessa always looked prim and perfect in their uniforms. Hanna unfailingly looked huggable in whatever she chose for the day and Kris looked surprisingly normal.

Sora would fuss over and mother Hanna, who hid her revulsion of his care under a cutely hesitant mask. In reality, she wanted to tear his face off for killing her Papa. She may be the runt and the darling of their litter, but damnit, it was blood for blood in her book on that one. All the better, no one ever expects the cute ones.

Riku would attempt to quiz Ven on one subject or another, but the pup never hesitated to just read his mind for the answer before he even said anything. He just wanted to get this over with and see Jameson again.

Who is Jameson, you ask? Why, Jameson was the utterly delicious, ridiculously loaded, gloriously **male** senior who had stolen Ven's little puppy heart. His was the only mind Ven respected and cherished enough not to poke around in.

Once seven rolled around, Riku would haul the very reluctant (with one secretly estatic) pups into his car and drop them off at their respective campuses.

At both schools, it is well known who they had been adopted by, but any and all petitions for anything having to do with the false heroes would be met with swift (and if one goes to the public school with Kris, painful) refusal.

During each class, they would miss an organization member even more.

Science brought unwanted memories of Vexen, especially for Ven.

PE gave Lexaeus and Xigbar moments of remembrance.

English, Zexion and his library.

Math, Luxord and his games of chance and probablity.

Any fire drills brought Axel close to mind.

Swim PE made Demyx come back, just a little.

Art and that innocent and beloved captive, Namine, came as one.

Hanna would always remember Larxene and would never need a reason or trigger. The woman was her version of 'mother'. Larxie, her baby-babble mangling of her name, played with her, taught her how to use her eyes, cuteness and guiles to tear and beguile. It was all thanks to Larxene.

Every day, after being reminded of the family they had stolen from them, their hate deepened, rose and stewed.

So, that night, after all homework was finished and dinner tolerated, when the scent of home wafted through the air, Kris scratched at the window with his nail-claws. His simple mind came to likewise simple conclusions.

_I want to go home. _

_This place… isn't home._

_Papa, I don't wanna be angry anymore. _

_I know one day I'll get so angry not even Nessa can stop me. _

_I don't wanna hurt my sisters._

_I don't wanna hurt Ven. Ever since Jameson came, Divined Darkness went away. _

_I want Jameson to go away._

_I want to go home._


End file.
